Sueño contigo
by Saskechan
Summary: SasukeNaruto] Es mi primer cap, asi que no os quejais¬¬. Es YAOI y a parte de esta pareja.. aparecera alguien en sus vidas... una persona que sasuke hizo una promesa pero no podrá cumplir por naruto...
1. La respuesta que esperaba

**CAPITULO 1: La respuesta que esperaba**

Un día cualquiera en la escuela de ninjas de konoha…

Iruka: ¡¡¡NARUTO VEN AQUÍ!!!

Naruto: jajajajaja a ver si me coges profesor Iruka

Iruka: maldita seas NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hokage: este chico ya vuelve hacer de las suyas…

Iruka: hokage, ¡ha pintado las paredes exteriores de la escuela!

Hokage: terminará con mi paciencia..� ¡VAMOS COGERLE!

Naruto: aquí seguro que no me encontraras… y esos son profesores?

..: nunca se termina tu energía.. baka? – una voz salió detrás de naruto

-sa… ¿SASUKE QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-siempre estas igual uzumaki.. por si no te habías enterado, yo siempre como aquí, y también me escondo aquí cuando las pesadas me joden todo el santo día

-tu siempre haciéndote el chulo, deberías estar orgulloso que todas quieran estar a tu lado…- bajo la cabeza el suelo… hizo cara de tristeza y Sasuke no soportaba que Naruto estuviese de esa forma

-la gente quiere lo que los otros tienen sin pensar lo bueno que ellos mismos tienen

-…..

-deberías sacar provecho de que ninguna de esas malditas crias te vayan todo el día abrazando y decir cutradas

-no deberías hablar asi de ellas, ¡no tienen la culpa de que estén enamoradas de un baka que no tiene cora..zon….!-sasuke se le acercó hasta sentir la respiración de este.

-sígueme dobe- clavó su mirada a los ojos azules de naruto, y luego se giró y empezó a caminar a lo mas oscuro de un pasillo que parecía no tener fin

''que… que me pasa… por.. porque me he sonrojado cuando sasuke estaba tan cerca de mi… no.. no entiendo nada….. no puede ser que….''

-¿no vienes baka? ¿O es que…. Tienes miedo de.. Quedarte a solas conmigo?-hizo una sonrisa malvada

-¿Qué? ¡SASUKE NO ME TIOMES POR UN CRIO!

''ese uzumaki…''- se giró de nuevo teniendo aun esa sonrisa pero esta vez de satisfacción…

-mierda de uchiha.. Siempre con esos aires de superioridad- siguió al chico de pelo oscuro hasta que vio que subía por un agujero a lo alto del techo.- ¿se puede saber que haces?

-ven

-¿te crees que subiré aquí? Estas colgado sasuke, ¿Dónde quieres ir? Seguro que hay ratas, ¿quieres luchar conmigo sin que nadie se de cuenta?

-cállate de una vez y ven- dijo mirándolo con esa cara asesina…-siempre dices cosas fuera de quicio.- desapareció por el agujero…

-baka… -subió y no veía nada- sasuke?

-estoy aquí ven de una vez

-¿aquí? ¡Como si tuviera ojos de gato!-sintió que alguien le cogía la mano-

-por aquí

''que.. que es esta sensación… el corazón me va muy rapido..- OYE SASUKE NO NECESITO QUE ME COJAS DE LA MANO- se soltó muy bruscamente

-se puede saber que te coge?? ¿Quieres perderte por la oscuridad baka? Yo soy el unico que se por donde voy asi que dejate de rollos estupidos y dame la mano.

-no tengo porque dártela''maldición… estoy pareciendo un idiota.. se puede saber que me pasa? No entiendo las cosas que me vienen a la cabeza..''

-naruto… no seas tan timido…

-timido? DEJAME EN PAZ SAS…-se le acercó mucho mas y sasuke puso su mano al hombro del uzumaki-

-estas sudando… no hace mucho calor aquí, ¿te encuentras bien gato espantadizo?- dejó de nuevo una sonrisa de picardía, naruto lo veía porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque no era muy clara a imagen.

-estoy perfectamente…''noto su respiración.. estoy a pocos metros de su cara.. y me pongo de esta manera.. esto no es normal…''

-jajaja esta bien kitsune.. dame la mano

-no quiero..

-no podrás escapar de mi naruto… ¿con quien crees que estas hablando…?- sin dejar de sonreírle, se pudo detrás de el en un segundo. Naruto no pudo ver sus movimientos por los nervios que tenia y por la oscuridad. De pronto, noto un susurro a su oreja izquierda…-ya eres mío..-ligó las manos del chico rubio por la espalda sin que se dase cuenta- camina naruto, o sino te estirare el brazo, sabes que hace daño..

-sasuke… baka… ya veras cuando esté libre

-si quiero dejarte libre…

''mierda.. MIERDA, PORQUE ME PASA AMI ESTO. Es como si estuviera enamorado de sasuke… pero.. ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? Que estrés.. no.. no puedo pensar con claridad… que calor tengo.. me ahogo…''

-falta poco naruto- veo que tiene mucho calor… quizás.. ¿mis sospechas son ciertas…?

Sasuke empezó a reir muy bajo… Naruto ni lo sentia.- aquí es, estira el brazo y empujalo hacia fuera

Naruto ordeno sin quejarse.. estaba demasiado agobiado por decir algo… de pronto, cuando empujó, salió una luz que lo ilumino… era un paisaje maravilloso. Se veía como el sol, poco a poco se volvía naranja y se escondía bajo las montañas del fondo. Un perfecto regalo para los ojos sin duda…

-es…

-sabía que te gustaría- soltó a naruto- suelo ir aquí cuando estoy muy agobiado, o simplemente para reflexionar…

-muchas.- sasuke miró a naruto sin saber que le pasaba, naruto bajo la cabeza- gracias… sasuke…

sasuke giró la cabeza y volvió a reir- me alegro que te haya gustado.

Naruto, subió la cabeza y se acostó al uchiha con una invención que el desconocía

-TE MATARE SASUKE

sasuke esquivó el golpe que naruto queria hacerle- ¿se puede saber que te pasa baka? ¿Yo te enseño esto y asi me lo agradeces?

-no es por eso, ¡no es forma de enseñármelo ligado con una cuerda!

-que querias que hiciera si te perdias por la oscuridad?

-maldita sea sasukee- le hizo daño a la pierda y perdió el equilibrio. Naruto le queria dar el golpe de gracia pero el pie del uchiha deslizó el pie del uzumaki hacia atrás y cayo sobre el

-eres un idiota, largo de mi vista

naruto subio la cabeza y se topó con los ojos de sasuke…-sa..sasuke perdo..na yo..no.. quiero… decir que… no..

-…………….

-no puedo.. ¡quitarme de encima, creo que se me ha roto la pierda!

-…………………..¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????

-me.. me hace mucho daño..-naruto cerró los ojos. Y su pierna estaba de una forma que no podía moverla ademas que bloqueaba la pierna de sasuke.

-naruto.. – sasuke intento moverse pero naruto hizo un chillido de dolor

-que daño…. Vigila… sasuke..

después de intentarlo, sasuke estaba apunto de salir debajo de naruto, pero se detuvo para descansar- maldita sea…- naruto bajo la cabeza y se apoyo al pecho de sasuke-

-que cansancio…

''tengo a naruto en mi pecho… me lo imaginaba… lo que siento no es solo lo que pensaba''

sasuke se deslizo mas y por fin salio debajo de naruto.- estas bien?- le ayudó y lo sentó en el suelo

-gracias sasuke

-lo siento, no se que hice con las piernas.

-no importa, me alegro que me hayas enseñado esto…

-eres la primera persona, tu eres el unico en que tengo mas confianza. Queria compartir esto contigo- a naruto se le pusieron las mejillas de color rosado…

-porque?

-porque si. -Con tono muy frio…

-….

-vámonos, tenemos que volver para que te ayuden con la pierna- se levantó pero naruto cogió la mano de este para impedírselo

-espera… que se vaya el sol…

-esta bien…- se sentón a su lado, mas cerca que antes y vieron la puesta de sol. ''naruto esta diferente ahora… tiene la cara mas seria y con el color del sol apunto de desaparecer.. parece mucho mas adulto… me gustaria.. abrazarl...''- la voz de naruto impidió seguir pensando

-sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre te escondes de sakura, ino y todas tus fans? A caso.. ¿no te gusta ninguna de ellas?

-….

-todas son muy guapas, y muchos chicos les gustaría tener a una novia como ellas.

-no me interesan- giró la cabeza mirando el sol

-¿porque?

-… -se hizo el silencio- porque ami me gusta otra persona

-……………

-¿contento? ¿desepcion? ¿tristeza?

-…contento, asi sakura seguro que se fijara en mi

-tu cara dice otra cosa ''ese naruto…''

-¿QUE INSINUAS?-se acercó mas a sasuke….- quieres decir….-naruto calló con la esperanza que sasuke terminara la frase

-no insinuó nada, me alegro que no estés contento, lo que tu digas no es que me importe mucho, pues siempre puedes mentir, solo queria ver tu reacción

-¿te alegras que no este contento? Me estoy volviendo loko…-el sol desapareció, y sus rostros ya no tenian esa luz calida, naruto con los nervios y el dolor de la pierna no sabía interpretar lo que decía sasuke

-vámonos ya, empieza hacer frio- se acercó mucho mas a sasuke, casi tocándose la nariz, la mano derecha del uchiha cogió el hombro de naruto

-sasuke….-dijo naruto con la voz muy apagada. Con la otra mano del uchiha, cogió la espalda y en segundos, sasuke aguantaba todo el peso del kitsune en su espalda.

-¿estas bien naruto? Te voy a llevar a la enfermería.

Que olor mas buena la de su pelo… y sus brazos… son tan fuertes…. –¿sasuke.. porque

haces todo esto por mi?

-porque quiero.

Naruto no volvió a decirle nada al respecto, y se dedicó a descansar en la espalda de sasuke, y oliendo su pelo- me gustaria.. que el tiempo se detuviese en este momento….

-¿eh? ¿decias algo naruto?- intentando escuchar esas palabras de nuevo…

-no… solo pensaba en voz alta, dejalo

-esta bien…- sasuke miró al frente con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, junnins se dedicaron a naruto y sasuke permaneció sentado hasta que saliera naruto de la habitación en el cual lo tenian para enyesar la pierna. Al salir, los junnins le dijeron a sasuke que se podia volver a casa, ese repondió y se giro para la puerta de salida, cuando salio naruto con una camilla…

-¡sasuke!- este se giró- entonces.. lo que me has dicho sobre aquella persona, respecto a lo de las chicas de konoha.. ¿era mentira?

Sasuke se giro y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Naruto bajo la cara triste…. Hasta que escucho unas palabras en el fondo del pasillo

-no era mentira.. naruto

**CONTINUARÁ**

Jajaja bueno aquí termina mi primer capitulo… se que no hay mucho yaoi pero la cosa cambiara en el segundo capitulo.. y aparte de eso.. aparecera un personaje en que cambiara la vida ''que llevaran'' naruto y sasuke.

**Adiós!!!!**


	2. Empezar a sentir

Al cabo de unos días, naruto ya podía volver a su casa. Ya no tenia yeso en la pierna, pero debía descansar.

Andaba tranquilamente y muy despacio por las calles de Konoha. Había muy poca gente, ya que la mayoría estaban comiendo.

Mientras caminaba, el pensaba…

"aunque hayan sido solo dos días en el hospital.. Sasuke podría haber venido a visitarme… me siento rechazado"

-mierda mierda Y MAS MIERDA¡porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza!

-na..Naruto- una voz surgió de su espalda

-eh..

¿estas bien- se acercó mas al muchacho rubio

-kakashi sensei. Perdon, no le había visto….''¿mierda… lo habrá oido…?'' jejeje que.. día tan precioso eeeh- falsamente sonriendo ''mierda…. Estoy pareciendo idiota…''

-si que es un buen día, jajaja ¿de que hablabas antes¿Quién es.. la persona que…

�¡NO SE DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO KAKASHI SENSEI, LE HABRA HABERLE PARECIDO O ALGO YO NO HABLO SOLO, ME ESTAS TOMANDO POR UN LOKO- histérico perdido iba retrocediendo pasos..

-pero naru..

-……………………….. perdone kakashi sensei… esque con el dolor de la pierna me.. me pongo histérico solo… bueno mejor que me vaya ya nos veremos sensei…….-giró y empezo a caminar.. despacio pero un ritmo has acelerado

-naruto…. – dejo una leve sonrisa y desaparecio

-mierda…. Soy un inútil acabado… ¿Por qué me pasa ami esto- se iba haciendo preguntas sobre lo sucedido mientras no prestaba atención pos donde iba.. hasta que se paró y se sentó en un banco que había cerca de donde estaba- maldita sea… ''mi mente es tan complicada… no puedo entender que me pasa…''- mientras reflexionaba, miraba el cielo azul que lo cubria…. No había ninguna nuve… todo estaba muy tranquilo y por la paz que había.. se quedó dormido.

-oye… ¿se puede saber que haces aquí- dijo una voz muy familiar que iba dirigada a naruto�¡despierta de una vez!

-mh…. Baka… - naruto seguia durmiendo y hablaba solo mientras soñaba

-estupido dobe- el chico se acercó mas a naruto… y se sentó a su lado, mirandolo fijamente..- tiene… una cara muy tierna mientras duerme… quizá.. he hecho mal.. en no ir a visitarle..- se acerco a la oreja y este susurro: lo siento naruto… pero para mi es difícil verte y no ponerme nervioso…- se levantó y se marcho. Naruto seguia durmiendo, no obstante… cuando se despertó…

-mh… -abrió los ojos… ¿SASUKE- miró a su alrededor.. no había nadie. Estaba solo en el banco y a su alrededor.. el sol casi ya desaparecia y empezaba hacer frio.

–mierda… otra vez sasuke en mi mente… pero… esta vez.. era algo raro.. como si estuviera hablandome y mi subconsciente grabara la conversación….

-deberías marcharte ya, empieza hacer frio.

-.. sa.. sasuke….. ¿Qué NARICES HACES AQUÍ?

¿Cómo que que estoy haciendo aquí? Detrás de donde estas, esta mi casa

Naruto se giró bruscamente �¿QUEEEEEE¿y como he venido yo hasta aquí?

- y ami me lo preguntas? Eres un idiota, no sabes ni por donde te quedas dormido

- dorm… ¿y como sabes que estaba dormido? ''mierda… como he venido hasta aquí? Mis piernas van solas… cuando estaba pensando, era como si mi mente se librara de la preocupación de donde ir… pero.. porque precisamente cerca de la casa de sasuke… porque precisamente el?''

¿Cómo esta tu pierna dobe?

-PERFECTAMENTE. –giró la cara con desprecio

-hm… pues me alegro- con tono frío- hasta mañana naruto- se acercó a el con la intencion de pasar a su lado para dirigirse a su casa

-''mierda de sasuke.. es un despreocupado.. no le importo nada….''

Cuando uchiha paso exactamente a su lado, dejo ir unas palabras que naruto le sorprendieron

-perdoname.. por no haber venido a verte en el hospital naruto…- sin girar la cara ni nada, siguio direccion a su casa que estaba en unos pocos metros.

-sas.. sasuke….- bajó la cabeza y en su mente aparecieron imágenes, de misiones que habían echo juntos, en situaciones que habían pasado juntos.. e imágenes que ni tan solo habían vivido.. pero que a naruto le gustarían que se hicieran realidad- sasuke.. espera…- el moreno no se giro, ni tan solo se paro- esperate porfavor….- el vengador estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de casa..

''no puedes… no puedo dejarte ir….'' ¡Sasuke- su intencion era hablar con el, queria de una vez por todas aclarar su mente.. el era el unico que podia solucionar-lo por eso, tiro el palo con el cual, se ayudaba por andar e intento de correr- ESPERATE SASUK……….''la…. pierna…'' MIERDAAAAAAAA �¡que daño que daño que daño!

-……..naruto.. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES BAKA?

-estupida pierna-se quejaba y le salian lagrimas del dolor- mierda….. todo me sale mal…. ¿Porque no puedo hacer algo bien…?

-que intentabas baka¿estas loco- naruto tenia la cabeza baja y no se le veía- naruto…

-soy un desastre…- naruto sabia que sasuke estaba cerca de el y no se digno a mirarle, sabía que se burlaría de el, como siempre, pero aquel momento fue… algo fuera de lo normal. Sasuke puso la mano en el brazo de naruto y se agacho. Cogió el rostro de Naruto y la subió para ver sus ojos… eran de un color azul muy puro… y con la humedad de las lagrimas.. parecia un azul nunca visto. Se puso la mano en el bolsillo y al ver que no tenía lo que necesitaba se acerco mas a el, haciendo un gesto con su manga.

-solo.. tengo mi manga para secarte las lagrimas..

los ojos de naruto se hicieron mas grandes, no se podia creer lo que sucedía… sasuke tenia una cara muy tierna y dulce… no conocia este sasuke.. nunca. Lo había visto de esta forma…- no sabia.. que tenias esa faceta..

-vamos, levántate y entra a mi casa, se está oscureciendo ya y hace frio- le ayudo a levantarse y entraron los dos a casa del moreno. Naruto se puso en un sofá muy cómodo que habia en el comedor, mientras que sasuke estaba en a cocina. Al volver, llevaba sopa y la puso en la mesa que estaba delante de donde se estaba naruto.- tomate esto dobe, te sentirá bien.

-porque… has hecho esto.. ¿por mi- naruto subio la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules a los oscuros del uchiha

-tomatelo antes de que se resfrie…- se giro y entro a su habitación. Naruto no decia nada, cogio la sopa y se la comió, le sentia bien el calor dentro de su cuerpo y estaba muy buena. Al terminar, sasuke salió de la habitación y se sentó junto a el, pero con una distancia considerable.- has visto el diario? Dicen que hay un violador infiltrado de otra aldea. Creen que es del sonido. Dicen que por las caracteristicas que dijo una de las victimas, era muy fuerte y corpulento. Tsunade-sama informo de esto a los de la aldea oculta del sonido y le dijeron que se trataba de un junnin desterrado por motivos desconocidos. Después de la sentencia entre el hokage de la villa, este desapareció hiriendo a muchos de los que le impedian salir de la aldea y ahora se encuentra en esta, intentado violar a victimas ya que no ha violado a nadie seriamente. Solo hace 2 días que aparecio y los ninjas aun no lo han cogido… debe ser bueno.

-no.. lo sabia

¿estas mejor baka- se acerco mas a el..

-porque no has venido a verme¿sasuke?

¿tenia que hacerlo?

¿SOMOS AMIGOS NO? Aunque.. solo fuera un rato.. lo que cuenta es el detalle… yo.. tenia ganas de verte..-bajo de nuevo la cabeza y se puso rojizo-

-je… no tenia porque hacerlo. Y si, somos amigos¿y que? Esto no me obliga que vaya a visitarte, antes ya me he disculpado¿a caso no basta?

eres un estupido, siempre con ese aire frio y despreocupante, te podrías haber preocupado aunque sea un poco, esto me demuestra que no puedo considerarte amigo mio. ¿si alguna vez vengo de hacer una mision casi herido ya punto de morir, tambien te quedaras al margen�¡Se que no se puede comprarar pero estoy seguro que te importaria una mierda si me muriera o no- sasuke levanto la mano y bofeteo a naruto, este tenia la mejilla mas roja de lo que estaba, y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillantes… sasuke se quedo al margen de la situación, no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

Desde la bofetada, solo pasaron 1 minuto y después del silencio, naruto bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta..

-no tengo… porque llorar por un imbecil y desgaciado como tu.. pero.. no puedo evitarlo…- después de esto, cerro la puerta. Sasuke permanecia levantado. Mirando a la nada, hasta que reacciono y se sentó. Puso sus manos en los ojos intentando respirar y tranquilizar su respiración.. sus echos fueron desagradables e inmaduros…

naruto ''corria'' aunque su velocidad era como caminar. El pie le hacia mucho daño… y mientras intentaba caminar mas ligeramente.. lloraba del dolor del pie y de lo que paso con sasuke… de pronto se tropezó con algo de la calle y cayó. Se quedo segundos estirado sin hacer nada, y empezó a llover. Hacia frío y no habia nadie en las calles. Las ventanas habia gente hablando, riendo.. todos parecian felices….- porque yo no puedo ser feliz……- se levanto al cabo de unos minutos de haber llovido. Cada vez llovía mas, pero a eso a naruto le importaba bien poco, caminaba despacio y pensaba de nuevo las palabras de sasuke…_' je… no tenia porque hacerlo. Y si, somos amigos¿y que? Esto no me obliga que vaya a visitarte, antes ya me he disculpado¿a caso no basta?''_ –se que lo que yo siento nunca podra hacerse realidad.. pero… solo quiero estar a tu lado… como hemos hecho.. siendo amigos.. pensaba que aunque fuera una amistad como la que compartíamos.. te importaba.. aunque solo fuera como amigos…. – de pronto, una mano empujó a naruto por la espalda, el giro la cabeza pero la persona que estaba en detrás suyo, cogió el cuello y le obligo a caminar rapidamente mirando hacia delante… - que quieres¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES…- intentaba liberarse con los ojos humedos de las lagrimas y las gotas que caian del cielo, pero no habia manera…seria el violador que dijo sasuke?. Quien iba detrás, obligo a que naruto se dirigiera a una pared de una casa, que gracias a los balcones, no caía la lluvia. Entonces giro el cuerpo de naruto mirando hacia la persona que estaba detrás, y tapo los ojos de naruto con una mano y la otra cogia las dos manos de naruto por detrás para que no se moviera.

''maldita sea… no puedo moverme… y la pierna….'' Sus pensamientos fueron borrados una vez los labios de la persona que desconocida tocaron los suyos…naruto se quedo helado… era su primer beso… y lo hacia una persona que ni sabia quien era…. Naruto no podia pensar, no pida moverse.. sus palabras eran nulas delante aquella situación.. pero… algo hizo reaccionar a naruto…

''esta olor… es muy familiar.. esta olor.. es….''- al cabo de milesimas de segundo después de su reaccion, el desconocido se quedo pasmado.. cuando naruto respondio el beso que aun permanecía vivo en sus labios. Las manos de naruto fueron liberadas, y después del beso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se quedaron a pocos centimentros de la boca de ambos. La mano del desconocido aun permanecía en los ojos de naruto y una de las manos del rubio, tocó la espalda de la persona que lo beso e hizo una cosa que el desconocido se quedo helado. Con un dedo… hizo la marca de su clan en la espalda… el clan uchiha.


	3. Descubrir la felicidad contigo

_Bueno, tercer capitulo y la historia sigue... en la siguiente sera interesante, espero que no la dejen de leer! Bueno aviso contiene LEMON y tal.._

**Descubrir la felicidad contigo**

Recordemos: sasuke entra a naruto en su casa y le prepara una caliente sopa… después de un rato en silencio, naruto le pregunta porque no fue a visitarle cuando estaba en el hospital. El moreno respondió desagradablemente y desepciono al kitsune con razon. Este se fue de su casa triste, llorando.. y mientras iba por la calle, alguien le cogio por la espalda hasta llegar a una pared, y después beso el desconocido al uzumaki tapando sus ojos¿podria ser el violador que sasuke le dije que habia en la aldea oculta de la hoja? La respuesta fue la olor de aquel desconocido…

Naruto se libero de las manos y con una de ellas, tocó la espalda del desconocido aun ciego por la mano de este y con un dedo.. dibujó con el tacto el clan del desconocido, el clan uchiha.

* * *

-sorprendido?.. - respondió el kitsune con las mejillas rojas 

-sorprendido de tu reacción al beso….

-te molesta que te lo haya contestado?

-…..-quitó la mano de los ojos de naruto- lo siento naruto… yo no queria decirtelo solo que siempre que te veo me pongo nervioso no puedo controlar las emocion…es…- el uzumaki puso un dedo en la boca del uchiha para que callase

-dejalo… ahora.. esto no tiene.. importancia…- beso al uchiha profundamente, lo abrazó para sentir su calor… queria sentirse querido, sentirse amado por la persona que amaba…

-naruto… -le puso una mano por debajo de la camisa¡estas empapado!

-claro¡esta lloviendo por si tus hormonas sexuales mientras me perseguías y me robabas un beso no se habían enterado- sasuke empezo a reir y cogio la mano del uzumaki- vamonos de aquí

¡vigila mi pierna sasuke!

-vaya vaya.. el pequeño naruto necesita ser mimado…- se acercó y cogió todo el peso y lo puso en la espalda- pues te mimare.. pero solo en estas condiciones, no te acostumbres

-vamos sasuke¡mas rapido- sasuke iba corriendo, riendo junto a naruto que no paraba de decir y hacer paridas de las suyas…

"es curioso… antes.. la lluvia caía sobre un cuerpo sin alma.. un cuerpo triste sin vida alguna… pero ahora la lluvia parecen ser gotas de felicidad.. que cada una de ellas que toca mi cuerpo.. se transforma en alegria…"

-estas bien naruto-le pregunto el uchiha por si estaba comodo en su espalda

-perfectamente… -beso el cuello de sasuke y puso sus manos debajo de la camisa.. y tocando su pecho…

¡para ya naruto que no puedo correr!

-jajajaja "esa olor… es una olor que siempre permanece en mi mente… gracias a ella he sabido que era el… es curioso.. cuando estas enamorado de una persona, hasta su olor sabes…"- te quiero tanto…..

llegaron a casa, entraron rápidamente, y sasuke tiro naruto en la cama.

-bien uzumaki… tienes una pierna mal.. eres conciente que eres todo mio y que hare lo que quiera verdad?

¡aunque este paralizado! No permitiré q salgas con la tuya..-dijo con voz provocadora…

-estas acabado kitsune…- empezo a quitarle los pantalones, luego la camisa.. su ropa interior…"es tan… especial… nunca me habia sentido asi.." se puso sobre el y lo beso acariciando su pelo mojado…, sus brazos, su rostro e iba bajando hasta tocar una parte intima y naruto gimio de dolor… o de placer.. no sabia ni lo que era.. estaba demasiado excitado.-puedo hacerte lo que quiera…- se aseguro que naruto queria hacerlo.

-vale.. pero preparate cuando tenga la pierna bien…

-bien.. pues alla voy naruto…- puso dos dedos en la boca de naruto, y este los chupo con delicadeza, y luego bajaron, intentando que no se secara la saliva de los dedos y los introdujo de uno en uno… cada vez que ponia uno gemia de dolor y placer. Era la primera vez que lo experimentaba asi que dejo a su amado que hiciera con el lo que quisiese..

Puso otro dedo mas dentro de naruto y los movio deprisa, haciendo vueltas dentro de el y saliendo y entrando. Naruto parecia explotar

-si te pones asi con solo esto… cuando salga el sol no habra resto de ti naruto

-continua…no pares… aah…- sasuke dejo los dedos ya humedos, y bajo la cabeza donde estaba el miembro de naruto. Empezo por chuparle la punta de su pene, naruto chillo de placer. Sabia de sobras que era una parte sensible lleno de emociones. La piel de naruto parecia como si tuviera escalofrios. Era una sensación nunca sentida. Hizo un poco mas el sexo anal y luego empezo a prepararse para entrar dentro de naruto, pero cuando lo hiba hacer, la pierna de naruto (la que estaba bien) empujo el trasero del uchiha hacia el, haciendo que la cabeza del moreno estuviera delante del rubio.

-mmm sasuke… no puedo permitir que hagas todo el traba…jo.. ah.. tu….- se giro inmediatamente, y ahora estaban el reves, naruto sobre sasuke.-aunque tenga una pierna mal.. hare sentirte al paraíso…- sin mas palabras a que decir, se puso a ''trabajar'' (XD) antes que el sasuke hiciera algo para impedirle. El pene de naruto estaba completamente excitado y le fue facil para entrar a sasuke con facilidad. Cogio las muñecas de sasuke para que se permaneciera quieto y entro poco a poco sin preparación como el lo habia echo.

-AAAAAAH NARUTO- gemia de dolor.. era un dolor lleno de placer.. dos sensaciones juntas.. que parecia estar en el paraíso. Poco a poco iba entrando mas… poco a poco para no sentir mucho dolor. Sasuke movia sus manos como si estuviera loco, pero naruto las tenia agarradas. Entró..faltaba poco para que el miembro de naruto estuviera totalmente adentro.. sin embargo hizo un mal gesto con la pierna que le dolía y se tiro hasta tocar el abdomen del sasuke y a consecuencia de esto, el pene de naruto entro directamente. Sasuke chillo de dolor.

-AAAH.. NARUTO-salio y entro, pero sus pausas no eran continuas, ya que le hacia daño la pierna y le impedia que fuese rapido. Sasuke al saberlo, cogio el trasero de el kitsune y le ayudo. Una vez salido, entro pero sin llegar al fondo ya que le hacia mucho daño, y se mantuvo hacerlo hasta donde queria. Los dos gemian como locos.

-MAS NARUTO SIGUE ASI- aun con las manos al trasero, empujaba con fuerza pero llego un punto que no pudo controlar la fuerza del trasero de naruto y el pene de naruto entro de golpe otra vez .

-AAAAAAAAH NARUTO PARA PARA!

-sa.. sasuke….. ya no puedes… mas…- decia el rubio con una respiración y unos pulsos rapidisimos.

-esto ha hecho daño naruto…- naruto se quito al ver que le hacia daño que entrara hasta el fondo, y le dijo a su oreja-vamos.. dejate ir sasuke..

naruto empezo otra vez- MMM AH AHA AHA NARUTO NO LLEGUES AL FINAL..- sus salidas y entradas eran mucho mas fuertes y seguidas, sasuke no podia aguantar este calor que habia y el placer + el dolor que acumulaba…-no llegues al fondo naruto…

-sasuke calmate.. dejate ir.. dejame ami…- beso los labios aterrorizados del moreno-dejame entrar.. quiero que seas mio hasta el final..

-esta bien naruto pero despacio…

-vale tranquilo….- lo hizo a poco a poco y su pene entraba mas.. sasuke chillo cada vez con mas fuerza y llego a sonar diferente que antes…''alla voy sasuke…'' dejo su pene entrar directamente, sasuke chillo como no lo habia echo antes, entro y salio, entro y salio… el dolor iba desapareciendo a las continuas entradas profundas que hacia..

-NARUTO MAS MAS MAS.. NO PARES…-sasuke sabia que no llegaria mucho a tener el orgasmo y quitó el rubio sobre de el y este se levanto y permanecio levantado sobre la cama y le presto su mano- vamos naruto… dame la mano que ahora tu seras quien sufriras- sonrió.

Naruto cogio la mano de sasuke y este levanto a naruto. Luego sasuke se estiro de nuevo en la cama y naruto se puso como si estuviera sentado en una silla pero esta vez no era una silla.. sino el pecho de sasuke (si si.. el pecho XD), las dos piernas estavan al lado de cada oreja del moreno, de esta forma tenia el alcance de su miembro sin tener que moverse.

Chupó con la lengua todo lo que encontraba, naruto chillaba sin cesar, a veces poco, a veces demasiado… depende de donde y la intensidad que lo hacia. Le hizo de nuevo el sexo oral, naruto se estiro sobre el cuerpo del uchiha, como el 69 pero en vez que el de sobre estuviera mirando hacia abajo y el de arriba hacia arriba (lo tipico vaya) naruto estaba el reves, sasuke mirando hacia arriba y naruto tambien. Sasuke hacia del miembro de sasuke lo que queria, y naruto levanto el brazo para cogerle tb el suyo, pero como era mas bajo, no podia hacer el sexo oral, asi que cogio el miembro del uchiha con la mano y lo masturbo. Sasuke no podia mas pero no podia terminar de esta forma.. naruto estaba apunto de tener el orgasmo y sasuke no queria permitirlo. Paró. Se levanto de la cama y naruto tambien sin saber las intenciones de este.sasuke cogio el trasero de naruto, y lo subio de forma que naruto estaba en brazos (por decirlo de alguna forma) de sasuke. Sasuke entro por primera vez en el. Naruto chillo mucho y por el placer y los movimientos que hacia el kitsune, sasuke no podia aguantar el peso de naruto, asi que se ayudo con la pared, de esta forma quedo: la espalda de naruto en la pared, abierto de piernas y sasuke cogiendo el trasero de naruto para que no cayese, y el miembro de sasuke entro de nuevo, mas y mas.. naruto no podia resistir aquel placer. Pero el uchiha no paró

-aaah sasuke sigue sigue..-las palabras de naruto eran ordenes para sasuke… aunque estaba muy cansado y aun mas si aguantaba el peso de su kitsune, pero su resistencia era elevada y siguió… el cuerpo de naruto iba arriba y abajo… por las entradas y salidas del uchiha… cada vez eran mas fuertes, mas profundas… llegaron al orgasmo rapidamente…. Desde esto , sasuke deslizo hacia el suelo despacio para no dejar caer a naruto… y los dos quedaron estirados en el suelo.. se quedaron dormidos.. abrazados.. hasta que cuando salió el sol, (pocas horas después) sasuke se levanto que tenia que ir al servicio. Fue desnudo y volvio.. cogio una manta y se cubrio junto a naruto… en el suelo.

-te quiero naruto… hace tiempo que se que tu tb me querias.. y queria hacer cosas para asegurarme.. una vez empezado… no quiero que termine nunca…- naruto dormia.. con una cara dulce como la miel.. como un niño de 8 años. Su cara estaba en el pecho de sasuke.. sobre su corazon… y abrazaba el cuerpo de sasuke.. y este el de su zorro.. por variar naruto hablaba de nuevo en sueños….

-sasuke… te amo..- sasuke lo beso y se volvió a dormir… las ventanas de la habitación no se veía nada por el dióxido de carbono.. lo que ellos no sabian es que alguien… vigilaba aquella ventana…

-sasuke…. Uchiha…- dijo la voz de la calle que estaba sobre una casa mirando aquella habitación…

El dia siguiente, se levantaron por la luz del sol. Los dos se levantaron.. se ducharon con otra sesion de placer….

-con el agua es mas facil penetrarte sasuke…- dejo una risa picarona

-mas facil? No es culpa mia que me haga daño….. –beso a su kitsune tocando zonas del cuerpo que hacian que naruto estuviera en otro mundo…

después de esto, almorzaron, cogieron comida… una mochila y los dos salieron a la calle. Hacia un dia fabuloso para hacer…

¡UN PICNIC! vamos alla sasuke- naruto estaba de nuevo en la espalda del chico moreno

¡oye menos emosiones que quien te carga soy yo! baka gordo, no veas como pesas.

-no te quejes tanto¿y tu eres del clan uchiha?

-ahora veras estupido-empezo a correr como el viento. Los dos rieron mientras pasaban por las calles de konoha… el mundo mirandolos…

-buenos dias sakura-chan- dijo naruto al pasarse por su casa. Pero sasuke no se detuvo- oye sasuke podrias pararte

-no, eres solo mio….. no pienso compartirte con ella.

-que celoso eres.. me encanta cuado te pones asi..-beso el cuello y lamio la oreja de sasuke haciendole este un escalofrio de placer.

-mmm naruto…

sakura: na… NARUTO QUE HACES CON SASUKE!

Kakashi: vaya vaya…. Esta juventud no pierde tiempo… me alegro por ti naruto. Al fin.. se ha decidio.. y sasuke vió que sus sospechas eran ciertas…

Tsunade: no esta bien tener ese tipo de relacion.. y aun mas si son del mismo grupo.. esto solo les lleva a la desconcentración..

Kakashi: vamos tsunade, aunque tengan esta relacion, siguen siendo rivales y el objetivo de matar a itachi sasuke, lo tiene presente, cuando hay que luchar y entrenarse, el amor no lo supera.

Tsunade: ya veo.. pero mejor que tengan cuidado por el violador… ahora hace dias que no intenta violar a nadie.

Kakashi: es curioso que no viole a nadie.. solo intenta violar, pero no llega a nada, no se lo que querrá….

Naruto: vamos sasuke mas deprisa jajaja

Sasuke: baka, callate ya!

Naruto: me encanta cuando te enfadas.. estas irresistible…

Sasuke: idiota –sonrie- cuando encontremos un lugar para comer, preparate kitsune –le hace una de sus miradas asesinas..-

Naruto: pues ya puedes empezar a buscar uno…- le toca el pecho de forma sensual..-sabes sasuke… desde aquel dia de la lluvia, que sentia que nunca podria ser feliz… ahora tengo ganas de gritar, saltar… tengo ganas de vivir.. a tu lado sasuke.. tengo ganas de sentir lo que es felicidad… junto ati….- sasuke se paro, bajo naruto y lo recalzó sobre un arbol… y lo beso

-entre tu y yo, y entre yo y tu.. descubriremos que es la felicidad naruto.. siempre.. juntos….-y formaron una atmosfera de pasion, lleno de amor, un amor que nunca se apagaria… aunque….

CHAN CHAN jajajajaja tercer capitulo XD Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proximaa


	4. Problemas Adios a la felicidad

Hola! Aquí dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y… vayan pensando quien es el violador ;)y **otra cosa importante.** no se que le pasaba antes que los guiones cuando alguien hablaba no salían, asi que he puesto **.-** para que se entienda que habla alguien. perdon! uu

Un día mas, Sasuke y naruto mostraban con total libertad su felicidad que habian creado mutuamente. En konoha muchos de los aldeanos y sobretodo los ninjas, iban escampando rumores sobre ellos, pero los protagonistas de esos rumores no temían lo que decian ni lo que pensaban, mientras ellos fuesen felices… ¿que mas da?

Sasuke estaba estirado en la hierba, mirando el cielo, las nubes que transcurrian por aquel océano azul, los pájaros… un total silencio que a el le gustaba. Se quedó dormido por aquel paraíso. Empezaba hacer calor y era un placer sentir aquello.

.-SASUKEEE- chillaba Naruto buscándolo desesperadamente

.-vaya vaya vaya.. a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz femenina cerca de el

.-Temari.. has visto a sasuke?

.-me hubiera gustado, en serio, por apoderarme de el como es debido

.-…….

.-mierda… el único tio bueno que hay aqui a parte de fuerte y se va con otro tio, que decepción

.-que intentas decirle, temari? Vigila con lo que dices o te haré pedazos si no te callas y controlas esa envidia

.-gaara… yo solo le decia lo que pensaba…

.-y a quien le importa lo que pienses, a caso te lo ha preguntado?

.-vamos vamos gaara, no te pongas así- dijo naruto tranquilizando la situación

.-naruto, eres demasiado bueno. Todas las brujas de esta aldea tienen una celosía que no se les aguanta ni a ellas mismas. Cuando te vea rondando molestándolo te enteraras Temari- la vaciló mirandola con su terrible mirada….

.-perdona. Naruto no debería, la verdad es que yo no estoy enamorada de sasuke ni nada menos, la verdad es que…

.-no me importa, me voy a buscarlo- se fue sin mirar a temari, si lo hubiera echo estaría muerta por tratar a sasuke y a el sin un poco de respeto.

.-estupidas egoístas..

.-…….

.-deberías estar contenta por su felicidad, no crees?

.-y tu porque lo proteges tanto?

.-no tengo porque responderte, me da vergüenza que mi hermana se comporte asi- se fue sin mirarla y desapareció en medio de la calle

.-mierda…..

sasuke aun dormía, y aunque estaba conciente, no dijo ni hizo nada al ver que naruto lo habia encontrado y se limitaba acariciarle su pelo

.-te estaba buscando… -cogió su cabeza y la puso sobre sus piernas para hacerle de cojín.

.-perdona, te lo quería decir pero he encontrado este lugar… y me he quedado dormido

.-siempe haciendo lo que quieres- naruto se hincho y paró de acariciarle el pelo. .-Sasuke levantó la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso

.-ya te he dicho perdon.. que mas quieres naruto?..-le sonrió con maldad pero naruto reconoció enseguida sus intenciones. Lo cogió y lo beso, bajando cada vez hasta tocar al suelo y estirarse entre la hierba…- eres lo que no hay…

.-jajaj que quieres que le haga si necesito amor…

.-a caso no te doy- le miró con indignación y desepcion.

.-claro que si…-le tocó los brazos e iba bajando cada vez mas…

.-mmmm-sasuke mordió el labio- no pienso permitir que me domines.. serás tu quien haras lo que yo diga…- y asi fue, empezaron una lucha que no terminó hasta bien tarde.

.-Se divertían haciendo sus locuras y sentir que cada cosa de aquel cuerpo era completamente suyo y por lo tanto, querían dominar la situación pero…

.-gaara, se puede saber, que haces mirandolos?

.-no te importa- se gira sin mirarlo y con los ojos cerrados entra en un bosque cerca de alli

.-gaara espera, se que te gusta….

.-kankuro! Haz el favor de estar solamente por tus cosas

.-eres mi hermano, me da igual si me amenazas en que quieras matarme, solo quiero darte mi opinión, para que no te equivoques…

.-no necesito tu opinión ni la ayuda de nadie. Sé perfectamente que el, nunca, jamás será mio. Lo tengo presente kankuro. Pero eso no impide que deje de amarlo, no puedo.. aunque sea un amor no correspondido lo amo y nadie ni nada cambiará eso aunque a el le guste otra persona y siempre esté con el…- mira a sasuke y a naruto a lo lejos- solo deseo su felicidad porque si no puedo amarlo, lo amaré a distancia y le ayudaré… en todo lo que pueda.. porque es la unica forma que puedo hacer.. en esta situación- Kanpuro lo miró con cara de admiración por sus palabras y miró a sasuke y naruto

.-cual de los dos…. És?

.-….

Anochecer, todos los ninjas se reunieron para cenar todos juntos. Gaara no para de quitar los ojos en su amor platonico, kankuro lo observaba con tristeza a su hermano, sasuke al lado de naruto y naruto al lado de sasuke sin cortarse y haciendole besos….

.-mierda.. esto se me escapa de las manos….

.-temari que dices- dijo ino que oyó sus pensamientos

.-nada.. que odio que naruto esté tan cerca de sasuke y besandolo y….

.-ami tambien me da rabia, pero que quieres hacerle….. –ino sonrió y luego la miró tocándole el brazo para que se animara

.-claro como tu tienes a shikamaru!

.-si pero, si estuviera en tu situación tambien estaria como tu, asi que te entiendo. Y tu tendrias que hacer lo mismo sakura, que rock lee esta coladito por ti- miró a sakura con cara pervertida y empujandola para que se cabrease

.-dejame estar ino! Yo aun.. amo a sasuke….

.-pues ya te puedes hacer la idea que nunca será tuyo. Creeme, te harás mas daño!

.-y quien dice que siempre estarán juntos? Y si se separan? Eso de que nunca sera tuyo es hablar por hablar. La esperanza.. nunca.. – miró a sasuke y naruto con rabia – la esperanza nunca se tiene que perder..- giró y se marchó corriendo, desapareciendo entre las sombras de los arboles

.-que miedo me hace esta chica….- dijo ino mirando a sakura con extrañeza..

en la cena, iban por el postre, y sasuke se fue a dar un paseo por hacer la digestión

.-la cantidad de comida que había… un poco mas y vomito… -iba caminando por el bosque, mirando la luna y el cielo espejado que había – es esta.. la soledad que me gusta…- de pronto oyó un ruido, alguien se acercaba a el muy rapido, cogió un kunai pero fue demasiado lento… el individuo cogió a sasuke por la espalda hasta un arbol, cogió sus brazos por detrás y le obligó a ponerse con las piernas separadas- quien eres? ''mierda no puedo soltarme…''

.-el desconocido no dijo nada y mientras una mano agarraba las manos del uchiha, la otra desplazaba su mano por lo mas bajo de su pierna derecha hasta arriba…

.-ahora es la mia- dijo el moreno ya que tenia la oportunidad de tirar el desconocido al suelo. Pero no pudo.. el placer lo detuvo. La mano que tocaba la pierna derecha subía hasta llegar al entrepierna y tocarla con suavidad y bruscos movimientos

.-sé que te encanta ser ''violado''

.-naruto…. Serás..

.-ajajaa te has asustado? –dijo el rubio mordiendole la oreja

.-ni loco aunque estaba me pasó la idea que eras ese violador …- le dijo disimulando y desviar la mirada a otro sitio que no fueran aquellos ojos azules…..

.-jajajaja al igual- sonrió y lo beso. Sasuke que estaba apoyado al arbol, odiaba ser quien fuese manipulado asi que cambio su lugar por naruto y le obligó a que se pusiese en el suelo…. Una vez allí le quitó la camisa a naruto y mordió su cuello mientras que sus manos cogieron la cintura del kitsune y lo estiró para tener el control absoluto- siempre quieres tener el poder eh….- lo miró dejandose ir por lo que le hacia a su uchiha

.-me encanta…..- bajó los pantalones para hacerle sexo oral y penetrale luego. Naruto cogía el arbol mas cerca por el placer que le producia pero no pudo… y cogió a sasuke que tenia su miembro en la boca y lo miró. Los ojos de naruto no eran azules sino rojos, sus uñas eran mas largas…. ¿el kyubi?

.-tanto placer.. me enloquece….- tiró a sasuke en el suelo y le mordió la ropa, estripandola por completo la parte de arriba y hacia rasguños en la piel de sasuke al cual chillaba de dolor

.-naruto para, para!

naruto no era conciente y lamia la sangre que habia provocado mientras que la otra masturbaba el miembro del que chillaba de dolor.

.-aaha naruto reaaccionaaa- sasuke iba de arriba abajo. Narut o le quitó los pantalones y lo penetró hasta el fondo. Sasuke dejo un chillido enorme mientras el loco de naruto lo destrozaba por dentro por sus penetraciones . sasuke empezó a llorar… pero eso no era razon para parar. Naruto cogió el miembro de naruto y le tocaba de arriba abajo.. dejando caer gotas de semen que iban bajando por su piel.

''porque ha parecido el kyubi y en otras ocaciones no? Quiza.. por la luna? – sasuke se repetia esas preguntas- ''claro! La luna… mañana será luna llena pero… puede ser eso lo que jhace loco a naruto?''

naruto no paraba quieto y sasuke no dejaba de chillar pero… aquello no duró mucho

.-te lo pasas bien.. hermano- sasuke inmediatamente al ver esto, despertó su sharingan. Naruto se levantó y miro aquel personaje que apareció entre la oscuridad

.-it..itachi..-dijo sasuke agotado y ayudándose con un arbol para no caer inconsciente

.-asi que es así.. como despiertas el kyubi… y supongo.. por lo que sé, mañana que es luna llena despertaras por completo el kyubi… muy bien.. entonces, naruto.. SERAS MIO! – itachi en un cerrar y abrir ojos, estaba detrás de naruto y al girarse el, fue capturado por el sharingan de itachi y el rubio cayó en el suelo

.-maldición…

.-sasuke… a mi, naruto no me importa en absoluto. Quien me interesa eres tu.. es por eso que mato dos pajaros de un tiro. Te explicaré…-se acercó y puso sus manos en el arbol en que se encontraba sasuke, en el cual este estaba entre ellos dos.- necesito el kyubi de ese kitsune y también necesito…. Tu amor, sasuke. No sabes lo celoso que me pongo… cuando te veo con este haciendo de las vuestras.

.-eres repugnante….

.-si, y orgulloso de serlo. Digo que mato dos pajaros de un tiro porque… si violo a naruto, podré tener el kyubi y además, podre hacerte chantaje. Quiero que seas mio. Deja a este rubio de mierda y vente conmigo… si no lo haces, le mataré. Tu eliges.

.-serás cabron, dejale ir, ITACHI HAZ EL FAVOR- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso de itachi..

.-mañana a esta hora en el mismo sitio, te entregaré a naruto en vida y tu vendrás conmigo.. a caso que no quieras la muerte de tu querido naruto….

.-no…. Para no le hagas daño….- sasuke cayó al suelo por el esgotamiento de la ''violacion'' del kyubi

.-si le hago daño o no, sera tu decisión. – se acercó al rubio inconsciente en el suelo y lo cogió en brazos.

.-no te iras de aquí con vida- una voz salió entre los árboles.

.-los dos se giraron y vieron..

.-gaara, que haces aquí… largate te matara..-dijo sasuke con una voz temblorosa

.-sasuke.. que te han hecho…. Estupido akatsuki, te destrozare- itachi inmovilizó el cuerpo de gaara pero este gracias ala arena pudo escaparse del sharingan. Pero su plan falló cuando alguien, junto con un gran viento, hizo que la arena fuese en contra de gaara

.-asi que tu eres gaara.. bien bien… no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros ahora. Sasuke acuerdate de nuestro acuerdo.

.-que-lo interrumpió gaara intentando mirarlo y quitarse la arena de los ojos…- quien eres tu? Quien hizo ese viento?

.-nadie contestó y el que hizo el viento no era visible por la capa que llevaba.

.-esta bien.. al menos dime como sabias nuestra posición.. y como has logrado entrar a la aldea… hay ninjas por todos lados por encontrar a un violador muy bueno que hay rondando por aquí…

.-ah, es eso… -itachi lo miró- verás, la unica forma de poder hacer algo así sin que nadie se de cuenta.. es si te pasan información desde dentro…- en un momento, salió temari junto a itachi- ella me ayudó a entrar sin problemas

.-te.. temari…..- dijo sasuke. Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras después de desmayarse.

.-lo siento, pero ahora tengo mucha prisa… hasta la proxima- dijo itachi riendo de su éxito y se fue junto a temari….

**CONTINUARÁ!**


End file.
